<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Coulson's by SnowBunny101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976230">The Coulson's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBunny101/pseuds/SnowBunny101'>SnowBunny101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adoption, Angst, F/M, Family, Love, Secrets, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBunny101/pseuds/SnowBunny101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda lost their baby girl when they were in the military almost 6 years ago and since than they have adopted Jemma and Leo. One day there friends tell them that they have found their youngest. They go to find her only to come home with two little girls instead of one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Coulson's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I dont own anything but Alex! But let me know what you think and enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melinda and Phil are sitting on the couch when Hill comes storming into the house with all of their adopted kids and boyfriends following behind with Fury. Melinda raises her eyebrows while Phil just smiles. Melinda notices how they all look nervous and she knows that they are up to something.  </p><p>     "Yes?" Melinda asks Maria raising her eyebrows slightly.</p><p>Everyone looks worried as Melinda sits up straighter as Bobbi and Natasha sit next to their parents while Jemma stands in-front of them worried. She looks at her kids as no-one has yet to say a word and all she can do is think the worst. </p><p>"What's going on?" Phil asks his worried girls now standing in-front of them. </p><p>    "Now; don't be mad at the girls. They were only trying to help and we all agree. And we found them." Maria says while Fury holds out a piece of paper to them. </p><p>   "You found Skye?!" Phil says loudly as Melinda snatches the paper from Phil. </p><p>   "Who is Skye?" Jemma asks softly. </p><p>Melinda looks at Jemma and the confusion on her face. </p><p>   "When I was in the military; well when Phil and I were in the military I got pregnant and we had to give our girl up for adoption. Something we both really regretted. I tried looking for her but I could never found her and now your telling me you found my girl." Melinda says softly. </p><p>    "Well, What are we waiting for? Lets go get her!" Jemma says excited. </p><p>After a couple of more days of planning and phone calls Melinda, Phil, and all three of their girls jump into the car and head to the orphanage that is expecting them and all Melinda can do is shake in excitement and slight fear. </p><p>     "Melinda; It's going to be okay." Phil says softly to Melinda when they finally park in the parking lot in-front of the orphanage. </p><p>Everyone gets out of the car and look at the very run-down broken orphanage with mold all over the outer walls and trees and grass way to overgrown. </p><p>     "This is where my daughter has been living for six years?" Melinda mutters quietly as a nun comes out of the building smiling wide. </p><p>    "Hello, you  must be the Coulson's." The nun says still smiling widely holding out her hand for them to shake. </p><p>    "Did you get the profiles we sent you?" the nun asks. </p><p>     "Yes, but we are actually looking for Skye." Phil says </p><p>The nun smile slowly falls off her face as she bites her lip as she rushes back into the orphanage out of no where. Melinda looks at Phil so confused until a little boy walks up to the group. </p><p>     "Hello." the boy says shyly. </p><p>Melinda smiles softly at the boy as he grins shyly before turning serious. </p><p>     "You are here for Skye? What about Alex?" The boy asks. </p><p>Melinda looks at the boy confused. </p><p>     "Who is Alex?" Melinda asks confused as the boy looks at her shocked. </p><p>     "You don't know." The boy says before running off as the nun walks back outside to meet them at the door. </p><p>The nun continues to talk and only seeming to give barely any details about Skye's past when Melinda cuts in angry. </p><p>     "Who is Alex?" Melinda asks the nun who's face pales. </p><p>The nun sighs quietly as she escorts them to her office in the front of the building and waits for them all to have a seat before she starts talking. </p><p>    "Alex is the same age as Skye; 6 years old. But she is different than Skye. They grew up on the same foster homes and basically have been best friends since they were born... They had the same abuse... Except that Alex took most of the abuse trying to save Skye. They both stick together. Skye wont leave her behind no matter how many times Alex tells her it's okay." the nun says softly. </p><p>    "Abuse..?" Natasha says sadly. </p><p>The nun opens her mouth to say something than just nods her head shortly while everyone else sits in silence. </p><p>     "Can we meet them both?" Melinda asks the nun. </p><p>Phil looks at his wife as he notices something in her eyes as he realizes that they may be leaving with more than just their daughter Skye. He looks at his three other girls as they seem to think the same thing. </p><p>     "Of course you can! They are probably together anyways. Oh, their is one more thing you should know about Alex. She doesn't talk much and we think that is because she doesn't know how to communicate with us... She is a lot smarter than most people." The nun says. </p><p>     "A genius" Jemma says slightly excitedly. </p><p>The nun just nods as she knocks softly on the door. </p><p>     "Girls?" the nun asks through the door. </p><p>A young girl with long brown hair and bright brown eyes open the door. Skye. She smiles widely at all the people before opening the door all the way and we can see another girl sitting on the bed with bright blue eyes and long black hair and she is reading a book. </p><p>     "I will give you a minute." The nun says as she walks away. </p><p>     "Hi, I am Skye and that is Alex. Who are you?" Skye asks curiously. </p><p>Alex just eyes them from the bed no longer reading the book. </p><p>    "We are the Coulson's." Melinda says as Alex's eyes snap towards Melinda. </p><p>Skye looks towards Alex trying to talk through eyes when all Alex does is nod her head. They all look confused until Skye turns to look at all of them. </p><p>   "You are my family!" Skye says excitedly as tears fill Melinda's eyes. </p><p>Skye looks at them all excitedly as they all start talking when Melinda notices Alex staying on the bed not moving towards them. She notices that Alex starts to walk out the room when Skye catches he pulling her back to stand next to her. </p><p>    "This is Alex! My best friend. My sister." Skye says excitedly while Alex just nods shyly. </p><p>Melinda grins at Alex. Phil holds his hand out towards Alex only for both girls to flinch back as Skye moves to hide behind Alex and for Alex to stand straighter no emotion on her face. Alex smiles shyly as she nudges Skye to look back at them. </p><p>   "We are here to take you home." Melinda says happily. </p><p>Skye looks at them sadly. </p><p>    "I can't go with you." Skye says sadly as they all look at shock until she looks to Alex. While Alex is glaring at her. </p><p>    "She will go with you." Alex says for the first time speaking. </p><p>Phil looks at Melinda as she looks at him having a silent conversation when he nods his head smiling agreeing with her plan. </p><p>   "No, I think you misunderstood what we meant. We are here to take you both home." Melinda says softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>